


How to come out as genderqueer to your genderqueer SO

by LilRedFox



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Coming Out, Dumb Bitch Disease, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: This shouldn't be hard, but to me it is.





	How to come out as genderqueer to your genderqueer SO

Step 1. Open mouth, lick dry lips

Step 2. Take a breath, sigh

Step 3. Scrunch eyes, overthink

Step 4. Doubt oneself, look to a higher power

Step 5. Clench fists, open mouth

Step 6. Whisper, not even you can hear

Step 7. Speak up, ignore the waver in your voice 

Step 8. Open eyes, steady breath

Step 9. Remind oneself, I'm no fraud

Step 10. I am genderqueer like them, not because of them

Step 11. Make sure again, they'll understand

Step 12. Don't worry about change, identity fluctuates sometimes

Step 13. Site them down, approach the subject

Step 14. Hint at it, hypothetically ask for acceptance

Step 15. Prepare for good and bad, speak now or never

Step 16. Courage will falter, pause a moment

Step 17. Listen to their response, be honest 

Step 18. Wait for results, anxiety will regret it

Step 19. Calm it, they'll accept

Step 20. Talk more, explore and explain

Step 21. Feel relief, ask for a hug 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stupidly anxious about this and have been for a while. Wrote a step by step to see if it'll help me.
> 
> Update: I came out and it went great.


End file.
